


Let Me Please You

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mairon has a power kink, Melkor loves him in his own way really, Not quite what Melkor expected, Smut, Sort of top Mairon, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: Melkor asks his lieutenant how he would like to be rewarded for his loyal service and it doesn't quite play out the way he had expected. But was there more behind his initial offer?





	Let Me Please You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd never written smut before and then this happened!

Mairon leaned in and placed a kiss on his Master's lips. As usual, Melkor allowed the gesture, but Mairon was well aware that it was no more than that. His Master knew of his infatuation and would often permit these little indulgences as rewards for his loyal service. Mairon knew this. He knew his Master was devoid of all feelings of fondness, affection, _love_... Mairon knew this and yet time and again he found himself more than willing to devour what little scraps Melkor gave him. 

His Master must have been particularly pleased with him on this occasion. He did not instantly pull away after this first touch but instead returned the Maia's kiss. Excitement burned through Mairon at the response. Hands reached up and knotted in the dark hair at the back of his Master's head, locking him in position. Melkor did not dissent. Instead, Mairon felt hands on his waist slowly move to the small of his back, pulling him in closer. The feel of his Master's body pressed against his sparked waves of hot desire in Mairon. He could think of nothing else but his want. All his senses were focused on Melkor. The softness of his hair in his hands, the heat of his lips against his own, the strength of his body pressed against him. Mairon _needed_. 

Emboldened by Melkor's apparent willingness, Mairon took the liberty of deepening the kiss. With a sigh he opened his mouth and licked at his Master's lower lip, seeking permission. Melkor obliged, opening his own mouth and, to Mairon's surprise, taking Mairon's own bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. Mairon gasped and Melkor immediately swallowed the sound, claiming the Maia's lips with his own and backing him against the wall. This time Mairon did not hesitate to thrust his tongue past his Master's parted lips. Melkor eagerly licked back, drawing a moan from Mairon as he felt his desire rushing southwards. Melkor must have felt it too because he suddenly parted Mairon's legs with his knee and pressed his thigh to his crotch. The pressure drew another gasp from Mairon and he didn't need the hands now on his ass to encourage him to grind his hips into it. 

Melkor's lips wandered over his cheek and jaw, slowly making their way to his neck. Melkor licked and nipped and kissed, leaving a trail of red and purple along the Maia's skin. Mairon wondered at his Master's unusual behaviour. This was already much further than he was normally willing to entertain Mairon's fantasies. But his brain was too addled by the fog of pleasure to be able to formulate the question. Although, if he was honest with himself, even if he was capable of holding a conversation, he probably would keep any questions to himself, out of fear of losing his Master's sudden favour. 

Melkor pulled away and flashed Mairon a dangerous smile. "You serve me well, Mairon," he purred, "I trust you above all others who call me Lord." As he said this, he brought one hand up to cup Mairon's cheek, his thumb gently tracing his cheekbone. Closing his eyes, Mairon leaned into the caress with a sigh. Then Melkor dropped his voice low and added, "Tell me then, how would you like your Lord to serve you?"

Mairon's eyes snapped open, searching his Master's face for a hint of deceit or a trick, but if it was there to be found, Mairon didn't see it. Was his Master really suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? His hearth pounded in his chest, his breathing erratic. His mouth worked soundlessly as a myriad of scenes scrolled across his mind. Shameful scenes that he often scolded himself for imagining. Scenes that kept him company in the privacy of his chamber when loneliness and desire prevented sleep. 

A wicked smirk made its way across Melkor's lips. Clearly, he could sense the Maia's horror at so bluntly being asked to lay bare all his sordid thoughts. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Mairon's, a gentle steadying kiss. Pulling back, he smiled once more and said, "Tell me, Mairon. One as loyal and as useful as you..." he seemed to struggle for a moment to express what he was feeling. Eventually he continued, "I wish to please you as you have pleased me. I know that this is what you want. I would give it to you freely."

Mairon was shocked at the look of genuine... what? It couldn't be affection, could it? His Master was capable of no such thing. And yet... The look he fixed Mairon with now spoke of a genuine desire to please. Curiosity getting the better of him, Mairon decided to see how far he could take this.

Placing his hands on his Master's shoulders, he swapped their positions so that Melkor was now the one backed against the wall. Melkor looked confused and opened his mouth to question Mairon's intentions, but before he could get the words out, Mairon stole them with a kiss. Hands still on his Master's shoulders, he pinned him to the wall and Melkor allowed it. Just as Melkor had done, Mairon lavished kisses and licks and nips along the delicate skin of his Master's neck. His hands slowly wandered down over his Master's chest, down his sides to his waist and back up.

He allowed his hands to roam where they would, enjoying this freedom his Master was allowing. Though he was unsure what to do with it. He had imagined this moment many times before, but now that it had come fear stayed his actions. He stood a moment, indecisive. He still suspected a trick of some sort. Maybe punishment for harbouring such unclean thoughts about his Master? But Melkor had been right when he had said that this was what Mairon wanted. Every fibre of his being wanted more. His lips still tingled with the memory of the bite Melkor had given him. His tongue longed to return to the caress of Melkor's. Heat coursed through his veins at the thought of the skin separated from his hand by only a thin layer of fabric. His trousers had long since become almost unbearably uncomfortable. 

Deciding that any punishment would be worth the risk for this, Mairon's hand wandered to the first of the clasps on Melkor's tunic and paused.

"May I, my Lord?"

Melkor nodded. With shaking hands, Mairon began to open the ties. He did his best to force himself to do so slowly and calmly. He didn't want his Master to see how thoroughly undone he was by the mere anticipation of what was to come. Though he wasn't certain how convincing his acting was. When all the clasps were untied Mairon gently pushed the fabric back over his Master's shoulders, revealing the smooth skin underneath. Mairon brushed fingers, feather light, up and down the muscular expanse of his Master's torso. He smiled as his felt Melkor shiver under his touch. So, he was enjoying this too? 

Encouraged by the thought, Mairon once more pressed his lips to Melkor's before working his way down his neck, along his collar bone, lavishing every inch with his affections. He continued his downward journey until he reached one enticing nipple. Melkor sighed as Mairon's warm tongue made circles around the centre. And the gasp Melkor let out when Mairon teased the sensitive area with his teeth went straight to Mairon's groin. Lower still he went, licking a wet line down Melkor's abdomen. Lower, lower.

He now found himself on his knees at his Master's feet. Teeth fretted at his lip as he eyed the straining laces of his Master's leggings. Melkor's breath was unsteady above him. Both sight and sound of the Vala’s excitement sent waves of desire pulsing through him. Want clouded his head pushing out all traces of his former hesitance. With hands much steadier than they were previously, he made quick work of the knots which kept him from the prize he sought. Once loosened, he pulled his Master's leggings down just far enough to free his erection. Mairon's breath quickened. Fantasies raced through his mind. Shameful acts that he had imagined time and again. But where to start? He must have sat there in thought over-long because suddenly Melkor spoke from above him.

"Mairon, I am standing right in front of you and you still insist on locking yourself away inside your head. I would think that doing would be more pleasurable than imagining."

Mairon managed to tear his eyes away from the sight before him to look up at his Master. "Forgive me, my Lord," he flashed a cheeky grin upwards, "I was just taking in the view."

Without breaking eye contact, Mairon slowly lowered Melkor's leggings further, stopping only when the tops of his boots prevented any further movement. He drank in his Master's look of anticipation. Gently, feather-light, he ran the tips of his fingers up the skin of his Master's thighs. Caresses ghosted along skin so sensitive even the faintest of touches seemed to elicit a response. 

Never once did Mairon's gaze leave Melkor's face. His eyes would flutter closed in pleasure at every particularly sweet touch. His brow would furrow in frustration as Mairon's hands skirted all the places he most wanted to be touched. _Not yet_ , Mairon thought and smiled to himself. Mairon had realised something. Though he was the one on his knees, he was the one with the power. Naked and needing, his Master was at his mercy. He felt giddy. What pleasures his Master received were dependant on his whim. Eyes closed and body bare, Melkor was vulnerable. He could just as easily inflict pain. 

Drunk on the thought, Mairon leaned forward and sank his teeth into the flesh of his Master's inner thigh. Melkor's eyes shot open and he let out a cry that Mairon was almost certain had been intended as his name. Pain exploded across his scalp as his Master pulled his head upwards by a fistful of hair. Panting, Mairon met the Vala's gaze. There was anger there.

In response, Mairon simply reached out a hand and cupped his Master's balls. The tension in Mairon's scalp soon eased as Melkor's grip on his hair loosened. Mairon rolled the delicate skin inside his hand and watched as Melkor's anger melted into pleasure. Mairon smiled. His Master really was powerless against him. Leaning forward, he placed delicate lips to the angry red mark his teeth had left. Melkor moaned at the wet heat of it. Slowly, his kisses worked their way up, teasing. He was in no rush. He wanted to draw this out. His own restraint surprised him. His own untouched erection almost ached against its covering. In his fantasies, he'd be begging his Master to fuck him by now. But in those dreams, Melkor had been the one in control, in reality, it was Mairon. The sight of his Master submitting to his will was far more exciting than anything he had dared to imagine previously. 

"M-Mairon, please." Melkor's legs had begun to shake with unmet need. His neglected erection twitched. His tip glistened with pre. He looked down at Mairon with a desperate hunger.

Mairon's lips twitched into a smirk. He had him begging. "What was that, my Lord?" he asked sweetly, cocking his head to the side in mock ignorance, "I didn't quite catch what you just said. I'm afraid you might have to repeat it," he flashed his Master a sharp smile and dropped the sweetness, "Louder this time, perhaps."

Melkor's expression stiffened. He knew Mairon's game. Pride would have forbidden him from playing it, if it wasn't for that mouth so tantalisingly close to his straining cock. He could feel the warmth of the Maia's breath as he knelt waiting for his answer. He was doing this on purpose. Melkor knew this. Mairon ran his tongue over his lips. It was a slow, deliberate action and Melkor's eyes followed along behind it. His resolve broke.

"Please, Mairon. I...ah...aaaahh..."

Mairon had placed the tip of his tongue at his Master's base and slowly licked the underside of his length to its tip. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I seem to be having such difficulty hearing you. Maybe say it one more time?"

This was not what Melkor had had in mind when he offered to please the Maia. He knew what was in his servant's head. He had expected him to bend over and plead. But, realising that the only way to get what he wanted was to give the silly Maia what he wanted, Melkor resigned himself to playing along. Taking Mairon's face in his hands, he tilted it upward, so he was forced to look into his eyes. "Mairon, my most loyal servant, my most trusted companion," each word dripped with a faux solemnity and submission, "I beg you to give me release."

It seemed to do the trick. Mairon turned his head just enough to place a kiss on his Master's hand before turning his attention downwards. He took his Master's length into his fist and began to stroke. Melkor's breath hitched and came in broken gasps. The former Maia of Aule seemed to always burn with the fire of the forge. His skin was almost unbearably hot. His fist was deliciously tight. Melkor thrust his hips into the touch, trying to spur Mairon into a quicker pace. Mairon was only too happy to oblige. Quicker, Mairon pumped his fist, tightening his grip every time he reached the tip, ensuring the most sensation went to this most sensitive of regions. It was an effective strategy if Melkor's little moans and gasps were anything to go by. A tension was building in Melkor's body that told Mairon that he was close.

"Yes...yes...ah...Ma-Mairon. I'm...I'm...clo- _No_ " That last came as a little whimper as Mairon suddenly let go of his Master's cock. His was fixed with a glare from above.

Once again Mairon marvelled at the power he had over his Master. He could bestow pleasure and he could take it away. The knowledge sent a wave of arousal through him more powerful than any of his previous fantasies ever had. His own untouched cock throbbed with it and he was half afraid that the thought alone would be enough to undo him. Oh, doing was most certainly more pleasurable than imagining. 

"Do not fret, my Lord. I merely have something else in mind." He rubbed soothing circles into his Master's hip before lowering his face. Then he took his Master's length into his mouth and sucked. Melkor responded with a long low growl of a groan. Mairon held his Master's hips in place as his mouth moved up and down his cock. Melkor would not set the pace this time. It wasn't long before Mairon's ministrations had him close a second time and this time he didn't cease until his mouth was filled with a warm saltiness. Melkor cried out as his climax ripped through him. His muscles twitched under Mairon's hands, each jolt bringing with it a fresh spirt of seed. Mairon eagerly swallowed it down, lapping up any remnants from the tip of Melkor's cock. 

A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder as Melkor attempted to steady himself. Mairon allowed him to stay there while his breathing slowed. Once he seemed sufficiently recovered, Mairon stood and kissed his Master. Melkor quickly recoiled, nose scrunched in disgust at his own taste. Mairon chuckled at the sight. He wrapped his arms around his Master's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He hummed quietly to himself as he felt his Master's arms envelope him in an embrace. He would have happily stayed like this, drinking in his Master's scent, soaking in the warmth of his skin if it was not for his own arousal which had remained unaddressed. The more he thought about it the more difficult it became to enjoy this quiet moment. Letting go, he took a step back. Melkor made to pull up his leggings but Mairon stopped him.

"My Lord, I seem to recall you saying that you wished to please me as I had pleased you."

Melkor raised an eyebrow at the statement. "May I not dress first?"

"No, my Lord. You have no need of your clothes at this moment." Mairon began to unlace himself. "You asked how I wished you to serve me." He sighed as the pressure on his cock was finally removed. "I would have you serve me on your knees."

The two stood in silence for a moment. Mairon struggled to read the expression on his Master's face. He began to fear that he had pushed his luck a little too far. He was just wondering if he should ask for forgiveness when Melkor broke the silence by laughing. He seemed to be amused by the demanding Maia.

"As you wish, lieutenant."

The honorific was not lost on Mairon and he once again felt that earlier rush of power. Melkor struggled to lower himself, his usual grace hindered by his half-mast leggings, but he managed. Mairon's breathing quickened. The most powerful Vala in all of Arda was on his knees at his feet and all because he had commanded it. Melkor slowly lowered the fabric of Mairon's leggings, taking care to caress the skin of his ass and thighs as his hands passed over them. Mairon sighed at the touch, he could feel himself shake with anticipation. He reached down and grabbed a handful of dark hair. He heard Melkor hiss in pain at the sudden tug. He was still in control.

Melkor's lips hovered over his tip for a moment, his breath hot against the sensitive skin. Mairon did his best to maintain his composure. He didn't want to lower himself to begging like his Master had. Instead he gave a sharp tug on the hair still in his hand. Melkor seemed to get the message. He took Mairon's length into his mouth. Mairon gasped as Melkor's tongue set to work, wet heat laving at his now rock-hard arousal. Melkor drew his head back until only the tip remained in his mouth and here, he sucked and licked until Mairon's hand on his head forced him back down. It was too soon for him to finish. He watched as Melkor's head bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowed out as he drew back. It was a sight he had imagined on numerous occasions but had never thought he would actually see. On his knees, in a state of semi-undress. Mairon had never desired his Master more and he rocked his hips in time with Melkor's movements. Harder and faster he fucked his Master's mouth until Melkor chocked on his cock. Spluttering, the Vala pulled away and sat back to catch his breath.

Once he had recomposed himself, he moved to return to his ministrations, but a new desire had seized Mairon. Stooping down, he took hold of one of Melkor's hands and lifted it to his mouth. He sucked on the fingers, making them as slick as he could before taking his Master's hand from his mouth.

"Breach me."

Melkor obliged and Mairon basked in continued his obedience. A solitary finger reached between his legs and traced his entrance. Mairon closed his eyes and sighed against the teasing. Then, with a firm thrust, the finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle and entered him. Mairon moaned as a second finger soon joined it. Melkor hooked his fingers just-so and started up a steady rhythm of thrusts. Soon Mairon was doing his best to rock his hips back to meet the touch. The stretch in his muscles caused a warm, pleasant kind of pain and Melkor had found just the right spot. Just there. Over and over. So good, so good...

"So good...so good...ahhh!"

Melkor had reclaimed Mairon's cock with his mouth, all the while picking up the pace with his hand. Mairon felt dizzy with pleasure. His head swam. He was torn between the desire to thrust up into his Master's mouth and down onto his Master's hand. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could feel the tension coiling tighter and tighter within him. He was saying something, calling even. He was almost certain it was his Master's name.

His climax crashed over him. His head snapped back and this time he was definitely calling his Master's name. Muscles tensed and jerked as he filled his Master's mouth with his seed. Melkor continued his ministrations, guiding him over his peak and dragging it out. When he was finished, Melkor withdrew. Like Melkor had earlier, Mairon rested a hand on his Master's shoulder to steady himself while he came down from his high. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm fuzz of orgasm. 

He opened them again when he felt his Master's hand on his.

"Come here, little Maia."

Spent, Mairon was more than happy to give up his pretence of authority. He dropped to floor next to his Master. As he had done earlier, he rested his head against his shoulder but this time there was nothing to pull him away. He hummed to himself in contentment and snuggled into the embrace. In response, Melkor wrapped his arms around his Maia and buried his face in his hair. 

Now that his head was clear of the fog of desire and need, Mairon once again began to wonder about his Master's peculiar behaviour. Gestures like a hand on the cheek or stroking through his hair and indulgences like hugs and kisses weren't rare as rewards for a job well done. But his Master had never allowed anything even vaguely approaching this before and he couldn't think of anything of any particular note that he had done recently to warrant such a prize. Confusion and uncertainty marred his contentment. Sitting up, he turned to his Master.

"My Lord, I do not understand. What have I done to deserve such a reward as this?"

Melkor looked thoughtful for a while. Expressing his feelings had never been his strong point and he didn't seem to be having any luck with it now either. 

"I... I meant what I said earlier. I trust you above all others and would bring you all the pleasure that you have brought me," here he took one of Mairon's hands in both of his and kissed it, "And I... I do not solely mean that in the physical sense of the word."

Mairon was stunned. He wasn't certain if he had heard correctly. Surely, he could not have had. Even his own fantasies had never ended on a confession like this. He hadn't dared to dream it possible. He still didn't think it possible. But there was only one way to find out, and that was to ask.

"My Lord, are you trying to say that you return my feelings?" Through sheer force of will Mairon stopped himself from flinching as soon as the question had left his mouth. How could he have asked something so bold?

"I do not know," came the simple reply, "I do not think that I can, not the same feelings. But I do feel something, something that I only feel when you are near. Though I do not know if it is the kind of feeling that you want." Melkor dropped Mairon's hands and looked away, no-longer able to meet his gaze.

Something fluttered inside Mairon's chest. This answer was more than he had ever dared hoped for, even if Melkor's expression showed that he felt it was imperfect. "That is close enough for me, my Lord." The smile that spread across Mairon's face as he said these words was easily the fairest and most genuine to grace his features since he had last dwelt in Almaren. Melkor couldn't help but smile back. They kissed and settled back into their snuggle. Mairon resumed his humming.

"Mairon?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"May I dress myself now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my first attempt at something a little steamy! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or comments.
> 
> (On a side note, I've no notion if Mairon ever lived in Almaren, but seeing as we've no information on when his fall actually was I decided to throw it in that he had.)
> 
> Edit (30/06/19): I now have a Tumblr! I'm Sorcha-Eilís over there. I'll be posting links to my stuff from here among other things so please feel free to check it out and reblog my writing!


End file.
